The Secrets of Thanks
by narwhayley
Summary: The team is given an psych evaluation assignment for Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Thanks and Letters.

I do not own Criminal Minds. I don't really know why everyone puts this up here. But hopefully everyone knows I don't own it.

And I also don't own this concept. It was lent to me by emberelle check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls! Hmmm, the only rating would be for slight language.

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>"Ugh are you serious?" Mick complained, moping and spinning around in his chair.<p>

"As much as it kills me, I'm with him on this one." Said Beth, clearly not too happy about this either. She glared at Sam, trying to make him change his mind.

"Come on you guys. It is either this or the regular trust and team bonding workshop all the teams have to go on. And besides, because of all the cases, we have already missed all the other workshops." Sam answered. He saw the point of this whole assignment. It was actually a pretty good idea in theory. Plus the holiday was coming up. But getting a team of profilers to write about their feelings was harder than trying to pull teeth. Hell, some of his teammates would probably rather get shot than do this.

Prophet pointed out, "Well, technically it is not our fault we missed the other seminars and workshops." He shared the negative feelings of his fellow coworkers. Sitting on his chair, twirling on his pen, he tried to make sense of the assignment.

Still kind of confused about the whole situation she asked. "Wait one more time, what do we have to do again?"

"Apparently we have to write letters saying how we appreciate the members of our team." Explained Prophet. "At least a paragraph or two on each person. Do you know if they are going to be read?" "They better not be." he thought. Having to read your thoughts out loud to each other would suck. Not to mension, the whole team thrived upon their whole "if we are upset, let's get a beer" mentality. They never actually talked about feelings. That's what the beer was for.

"The psych department says just to email one copy back to them and turn in one copy to me." Sam replied. "I guess I'll mail them those too or something. So no, I do not think we have to read them out loud." Well, he had a sinking suspicion that they did. He'd reread the email later. Better focus on getting the team to do the assignment first.

"Damn I can't fake it." Beth retorted. Still pretty pissed, she stared off at the wall. Why would they do this? Everyone had their place in the team she thought. They each needed to keep their own sort of personality or reputation around the FBI. Kind of for their own sanity. Everyone knew everyone cared about each other. They didn't need to put it in writing or anything.

"No guys you can't fake it. I'm pretty sure the psychiatrists are smarter than that." Sighed Sam. Hopefully no one wouldn't fake it. You'd never know if someone pretended or BS the paper with a bunch of highly trained profilers.

"Fine whatever. Let's just get this over with guys." Gina said. She didn't see what was the big deal about this. It was just some boring psych assignment. It wasn't that hard for her to say what she thought about her teammates. Well most of them...

"So we are seriously doing this bloody assignment?" asked Mick. He still didn't get the point. Thanksgiving was an American holiday. They didn't have it in Wales. "It's not like we are the nutcases and wackjobs. We are the ones who catch the crazy people remember?"

"Yes Mick. Just have it turned in by the end of the day." Sam responded, watching everyone head off to start his own assignment.

* * *

><p>Lucky enough for the team, it was a slow day. Just meant to catch up on paper work, or go through cold cases. By the end of the workday, everyone had his or her letters done and printed.<p>

"Say Coop, where do these go?" asked Prophet, walking around and looking unwilling to give up his piece of paper.

"Hmh. Just hand them to me I guess. I'll figure out what to do with them tomorrow." Said Sam. "Mick, Beth, turn yours in too." He watched everyone place a stapled assignment on his desk and checked to make sure their was some kind of writing on each of them.

"No worries Coop. I was going to. What were you implying mate?" asked Mick innocently, finally handing over his paper. It was funny; he scowled at it on his way out. He still wondered if he should of lied. He could of pulled it off. And what if everyone else lied too?

"Nothing Mick. Just give me the paper so we can all leave." Said Sam. Putting them in the mailroom, Sam locked the offices and left.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Sam arrived an hour early as usual. On his regular work routine, he went straight to the coffee maker and started the pot. Beth and Prophet would kill someone if they did not have their morning coffee straight away. He then headed to the gym, just for a quick warm up. After that, he went up to his office, and upon looking on his desk, he saw that the assignments from yesterday were placed there. Picking up a note that sat near the pile, he read it. Even though he knew it would come to this, he sighed. "No one is going to like this."

As the rest of the team headed in, their profiling instincts told them something was off. A sinking feeling started growing in each of their stomachs. But by the expressionless look on Sam's face, they decided not to ask.

"Okay guys. Gather around the conference room in five." Ordered Sam. He left to go before anyone else could talk to him. Time to prepare himself for what's to come.

"New case? " Gina asked. She knew that there wasn't though. The other option was too horrible to think about. No one really wanted to think about it. "I didn't hear any news reports or see anything on my desk."

"It's probably bad news." Prophet said, the last to get up. "I can see it in his eyes."

The team all gathered around the table, all in their usual spots.

"So remember that assignment yesterday?" started Sam. "Well, turns out after you guys wrote them, I get to read all them out for you guys."

"What?" shot Mick. "That's the most rubbish idea ever! Why?"

"Well, its suppose to help with team bonding." Answered Sam. At least the rest of the team was quiet he thought. He was a little unsure of this too. It might turn out great, but it might destroy the team dynamic. And blow up in their face. It all depended on what everyone said about each other.

All the other team members were in shock. Blood was draining down their faces. They had that nauseous, nervous feeling in the pit of their stomach. Their thoughts and feelings about each other were going to be read out loud. To the entire team. This was worst than being shot.

"Alright." Said Sam. "Let's get this over with. Mick tear some paper onto the table. Now whoever picks up the piece with this marking, gets to go first."

Everyone silently prayed as they each choose and unveiled their piece of paper. The whole situation would have been comical if the letters were anything else.

"Crap." Said Prophet, groaning and collapsing in his seat.

* * *

><p>Hello guys, this is my little tiny Thanksgiving fic. I based it off a concept of a story I saw on the NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction page. It's called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls if you want to check it out. It's a pretty good story. Anyways, since this is the first little intro thing, it is pretty short. I'll have it longer though. And no worries I'm still finishing the other story. Thanks for reading! If you're really awesome please review . Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Prophet's Assignment

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. I don't really know why everyone puts this up here. But hopefully everyone knows I don't own it.

The whole Thanksgiving Letters concept was lent to me by emberelle check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

Chapter 2: Prophet's Assignment

"Crap." Said Prophet.

"Haha old man. You're going first." Mick laughed, clearly happy that he wasn't going first. By the small smiles of relief around the table everyone else was pretty happy too.

"Come on Coop. Do we really have to do this?" Prophet whined. Admitting feelings to his coworkers was not on his bucket list. After this everyone might think of him different or something.

"Okay, calm down now Mick. And yes, we are doing this Prophet. I'll read yours outloud." Sam said. Here goes nothing he though.

_Why I am thankful for Gina. Gina is an amazing asset in our team. I got to say, by her looks she seems like a regular blonde, but she can handle her own. For example she can spar with Mick and I when she wants to or take down a suspect when she needs to. Not to mention she is an exceptional profiler. Probably one of the best judges of character I know for someone who is so young. She is one of the best for dealing with the victim's families too. Not just because she is a woman, but naturally caring and remembers the feelings of others. I recall when I first came on the team, she was the first one to welcome me and give me a tour of the whole place. And I guess it would be hard to welcome a 40-something year old, new FBI agent who was in prison for killing a child molester. And once when Mick and I were sparring, she didn't just bet on Mick because he was younger. I can probably always count on Gina to look after the emotions of the team. While she isn't as talkative as Mick, she is always smart and on her feet, knowing exactly what is going on and what to do about it._

Gina blushed and thanked Prophet. He nodded a "you're welcome" at her, but was still nervous about everyone else's letters.

"Oh how sweet." Beth cooed sarcastically. She was still grinning like everyone else though. Mick smirked at her, muttering "talkative" while Prophet glared back at the both of them smiling.

Sam cleared his throat and then continued.

_Why I am thankful for Coop. First of all, Sam Cooper is a remarkable profiler. Even though he was Fickler's second choice as a profiling example to show off to the general public, he'd be my first choice as my backup profiler. It is almost alarming how fast he can get into a suspect's mind, and then how accurate his profiles are. And then, even after all the profiling stuff, people always seem to trust him. He is great at handling things with the local detectives and politics that we sometimes have to deal with even with the Red Cell team. He talks calmly to all the people involved, even if they really screwed things up. Yet still he isn't all uptight and everything; he can joke around and stuff. Like laughing at Mick that one time about shooting a stuffed timber wolf. And then he is a loyal boss. He has defended my record against many people. Like that Federal Judge Phelps on the Emma Phelps case. Or the director of the FBI. It probably would have been easier to just let me go or not hire me at all. After I went to prison most of my friends kind of dropped out on me. Even after I got my pardon and everything. So that kind of stuff means a lot to me. _

"Aw kissing up to the boss Prophet?" Mick teased, trying to ease the awkwardness. Laughing, Prophet leaned over and messed up Mick's hair. Of course Mick gave him a little punch back, after all, his ego would never let Prophet win. So they had their little fight over the table. Not a real fight, but "I'll knock you out slap fight instead."

"Boys will be boys." Gina chucked as Beth agreed with her.

Sam smiled a little. He was a little uneasy about reading the flattering remarks out loud, but the praise warmed him nevertheless.

_Why I am thankful for Mick. First I'd like to question how the hell did he get into the American FBI? Isn't he from overseas? I guess everyone can join the FBI in a Red Cell team. Especially when they let a child molester killer and a British guy in. Though I have to admit, he is a addition to the team; he works like he has been in the FBI his whole life. Plus his little Interpol connections are always useful on cases. All the Kathrines and Lisas or whatever their names are. The UK's loss is our gain I guess. Even though it sometimes gets on my nerves, Mick can lift up the team's morale with all the banter and everything. And since I don't think he has very many friends in America, I can always count on him to be in on an after case drink or something. To be serious, Mick is an amazing marksman and profiler. One of the best I've ever seen. And that isn't just because the FBI and Britian's Special Forces says so. If I can count on Gina to watch the team's emotional state, I can count on Mick to watch the team's back even on a roof a mile away. Not to forget that Mick always is one of the first to contribute to the profile too. And for almost every single profile a large part of it is his input._

"Let's see… Mick having no friends. That makes sense." Gina said, making fun of Mick.

"Hmph. I have friends." Mick defended, feigning offence at Gina's and Prophet's words, but obviously still warmed from all the other compliments. "And Prophet, I'm a Welshmen."

Sam laughed and watched the rest of the team thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's get the rest of this over with." Prophet said embarrassed. He still didn't like all the attention on him. The sooner it was all done the sooner they could make fun of someone else. And maybe forget about what he said.

"Yeah." Beth nodded. She would never admit it, but she was a bit excited to hear what Prophet had to say about her.

_Why I am thankful for Beth. Hmm. Beth can always help find the tiniest bit of evidence from out of nowhere. Like the Ohio, missing Samantha's case where she magically found Aisha's mother, which led to all the other girls and eventually the unsub. Beth is the second in command for the whole Unit Chief position while Coop is gone, and even though she doesn't like being in that high position I can trust her to make good decisions and smart orders. She is also a very good sport I have to say. Especially when she is dealing with Mick and I teasing her all day long. Like jokes on how she profiles like a fugitive and stuff like that. And she can dish it back out to us too. Beth is tough, being able to take shots from unsubs just like the rest of us. Like in the whole Stahl kidnapping. I still feel guilty about that, but she was tough and lived throughout the process. While she is one of the members I "fight" most about, she is a great addition to the Red Cell team. _

"Thanks 'man'." Beth said, trying to hide her grin.

"Haha no problem. I'm so glad this is over." Prophet replied. He was just grinning in relief that his turn was over. Meanwhile it was a bit quieter around the table, everyone worried they would be called up next.

"Okay Prophet, take one of the blank slips out. Time to choose again." Sam said eventually.

Grudgingly everyone except Prophet took another slip of paper from the center of the middle. Slowly unfolding the tiny pieces, three people let out collective sighs of relief.

"Damn." Beth cursed. "I hope you're happy Sam."

A/N: Yay back to back chapters. Give thanks for thanksgiving break guys. Hopefully I will get a chapter or two more done before Thanksgiving is over. And maybe at least 3/4s of the way done before break is over. Anyways thanks for the reviews and hits on the last chapter! They made my day lol. And again check out emberelle's Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls. It's her concept to begin with . Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Beth's Assignment

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did I would know and tell everyone what happens to Beth.

The whole giving thanks assignment concept was lent to me by emberelle; check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

Chapter 3: Beth's Assignment

"Hmmm. I wonder what is in Beth's mind." Prophet said gleefully. He was almost happy that he got his letter over with first. Now he could take a kick out of everyone else's letter and tease them. And maybe if someone writes something more interesting, than his letter would be forgotten.

"Oh shut up Simms." Beth muttered, looking towards the door. She couldn't bring her eyes to the team.

"Oh so it's Simms now?" Mick laughed, enjoying Beth's obvious discomfort. Even though they had yet to read his letter, he could still enjoy everyone else's assignment.

Sam cleared his throat and started read out loud.

_Agent Gina LaSalle: Agent LaSalle might be one of the nicest FBI agents out there. It was probably her idea to get that desk when I was the "boss" for a day or two. God knows it was not Prophet or Mick. She can really reassure the victims and their families; however her kind nature might get her into some trouble after the Missing Person's / Criminal Behavioral Unit issue. But she means well. However she has her guts too. Like the time she went out to grab that civilian out in the middle of a zone where a sniper was trying to shot everyone. She is likely either the most compassionate or dumbest person I know. But she is a great addition to the team nevertheless. And it doesn't hurt that she is also the only other female on the team. _

"Yup. I'd say that going into a kill zone was pretty idiotic." Agreed Mick. He still wasn't completely over that whole thing.

"Okay, Mick I get it... Anyways thanks Beth… I think." Gina said, glaring at Mick and smiling at Beth. Everyone knew that Beth was very uncomfortable with writing out these compliments and feelings. But they would still tease her about it.

"You know…" Prophet started, trying to prolong the little argument.

"Shut it Prophet." Beth scowled. "Let's get the rest of this over with."

Sam started to talk…

_Agent Mick Rawson: Everybody knows that Agent Rawson is a great marksman and profiler. But not everyone knows that despite being an immature, egotistic young bachelor, Agent Rawson is a great overall person too. He has his faults, but he cares and is fiercely loyal to people. In his own taunting yet semi-considerate way, he goes and makes sure people are okay. Like when I first killed a guy in that raid for the federal judge's daughter, he made sure I had space but just not too much. The only thing I would change about Mick is his bachelor status. He should probably go out and kiss our resident blonde already and get it over with. But other than that he is a great Red Cell agent and person in general._

By the end of Beth's little paragraph, Mick and Gina were blushing feverishly. All Sam did was smiled and shook their heads at the too. Beth had her eyebrows raised, but was just happy that the team was busy focusing on Mick and Gina.

Feeling bad for his friends, Prophet decided to give them a hand. "Immature, egotistic, bachelor." Prophet mused, trying to help them out by changing the subject.

"You're going to focus on the negatives eh Prophet?" Mick grumbled/grinned, thanking Prophet mentally for helping out.

"Okay, next person Coop." Gina said, still a little red.

_Agent Jonathan Simms: Agent Simms is very good with people, from little kids to adults. Like Agent Rawson's specialty is guns and weapons, his sort of specialty is dealing with interviews and interrogations and things relating to that matter. Even though his methods are sometimes unconventional, but they work. Plus we are on a Red Cell team so it would not matter anyways. But the one thing I like the most about Agent Sims is his determination and drive. I bet it would be a lot easier to give up after he killed that child molester and ended up in prison. But he didn't, obtained a pardon, and became an FBI agent. It would probably not be so great to the average person, seeing a convicted man in the FBI, but I think his ordeal and how he changed himself inspirational. _

Mick and Gina were smiling, trying to hide their laughs. It was a bit mean to giggle at Beth's applauding of Prophet, but so funny watching Beth squirm in her chair after that praise.

"So… I'm an inspiration." Prophet smiled smugly, clearly loving his portion of the assignment.

"Yeah. Inspiration from hell." Beth shot back. After that whole emotion vomiting she couldn't even think of a good enough comeback.

"Okay, last one." Sam announced. While he liked listening to the thoughts about him, he didn't like reading them out loud.

_Agent Sam Cooper: There are many great qualities in Agent Cooper. As a boss, he always expects the best out of his team, and that is what makes our Red Cell team so fast and efficient. I also admire his faith in the law and how everyone has good inside of them. It is commendable especially in this line of work. Even when he dives deep into a criminal's mind, he can still find good inside. He also listens to his team members. Like in the Fredricksburg high school bombing case, he included my train of expertise into the profile. _

"Thanks Beth." Sam said quickly.

Beth nodded back, saying "No problem." She was so fricken glad that her turn was over. She knew how Prophet felt. And then Mick, Gina, and Sam were left. So that meant tease Gina and Mick, and really listen to Sam.

"Time to draw papers again." Prophet snickered. After his little blurb was over, the assignment wasn't actually that bad. It was very fun listening and making fun of his teammates. Very good-naturedly of course.

Beth took out another blank shred of paper and swirled the other ones around. It was like they were kids playing some kind of game.

As the three took their pieces of paper, two of them grinned. Gina however wasn't so lucky.

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed.

AN: Wow. Another chapter. Don't really have much to say about this one. I was bored and rewatched a couple of CMSB episodes online. So I kind of put in a couple of situations to make this thing longer. Beth isn't the easiest person to write about for me. But whatever this will do. Anyways thanks for the people who have reviewed so far! And read too!


	4. Chapter 4: Gina's Assignment

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. Insert some kind of funny/smart reason why here.

The whole giving thanks assignment concept was lent to me by emberelle; check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

* * *

><p>Gina didn't mind saying what she liked about her teammates. Reading them out loud and having everything out all at once would be terrible though. Not as bad as Prophet, Beth, and probably Mick thought it would feel like, but still bad. It wasn't like she had anything to hide, well… except one thing, but while Sam read everybody else's assignments, it had been sort of awkward until Mick or Prophet made a joke or something.<p>

"Hmm. Let's get into our Gina's mind shall we?" Mick smiled cockishly. "Maybe we can figure out her deepest darkest secrets." He laughed.

"This isn't like a diary or anything Mick." Gina rolled her eyes at the sniper.

"Oh you never know eh love." Mick smirked back.

Sam began…

_I am thankful for Beth because she is a smart person. While she is a bit outspoken, Beth is always right and doesn't really rub the whole thing in your face. It is also fun to have Beth as the only other female member in the team. Her and Garcia of course. Even though we like to joke around that she is a fugitive or serial killer, she is a very nice person. She cares a lot about the victims and families but just doesn't show it. And then even though we don't work together as often as everyone else, I know that she is a great agent to work with. She was previously in the FBI's Threat Assessment Task Force and her skills from there are very useful and appreciated in the Red Cell team. For example they helped a lot in the Fredricksburg high school bombing case when profiling the bomber. She can also hold her own socially on the team. She can talk back to Mick and Prophet just as fast as they can argue against her. I like having someone back me up in our little wars sometimes. She doesn't know this, but I overheard the conversation between her and Coop during the Indianapolis case where she thought that no one would look for her if she went missing or something like that. I'd look for her. And there is no doubt in my mind that the rest of the team would look too._

"Thanks Gina." Beth replied, happy about her praise. She hadn't heard anything this nice said to her in a long time.

"Welcome." Gina smiled back.

"Okay next person." Prophet and Mick grumbled. They were still hoping for that big, dark secret or something.

_I am thankful for Prophet because he is secretly a nice person. Well of course he would never let me tell that to anyone but he really is a nice person. Everyone just judges him to fast. While I'm the one who suggested the idea for Beth's new desk, he was the one who didn't let anyone else pay for it. And if I ever needed something I'm sure he would do the same for me. Plus out of the team he is the most patient. Aside from the whole child kidnapping of course. But hey everybody has bad blood over something. Because I know that Mick, Beth, Coop and myself hate waiting in general. Prophet is the whole one who can wait peacefully. Without pacing (me and Mick) drumming fingers (Coop) or just being in a bad mood (Beth). He is very Zen-like most of the time. I am very grateful for that because between five profilers, we do need someone to keep us calm while waiting. Despite how much he teases all of us, he really cares about everyone. The most out of the whole team almost. He is always the first to offer a drink or something when he notices something is up. And of course it is admirable that he is a great profiler and agent, but since we are all on the Red Cell team, everyone already knows that. _

"Aw so Gina thinks old Grampa here is a little teddy bear eh?" Mick grinned, slapping Prophet on the back.

"Come on Mick shut up. I can't wait for it to be your turn." Prophet replied back, also slapping Mick. He was almost blushing from all of the praises Gina said.

"Don't get started." Beth warned, rolling her eyes at the two. "We still need to get to all of Mick's and Sam's too."

_I am thankful for Coop because he believed in me enough to put me on this team. This hand-picked team too, so it is not like Fickler or someone else just bunched us all together. And he had to go through a lot of crap from my father by choosing me. Sam is also a great leader. He manages the team really well. Like divides us up using our strengths, but also lets everyone do different things. Everyone has their own little time to stay and do geographic profiling or working with victims or at the crime scene and things like that. And as profilers I'm sure the team is very appreciative about working like that. Cooper is not afraid to cut through red tape. Like how he took the team out against orders to San Francisco to investigate the father/daughter murders. I am grateful for how he knows what is right and wrong and would not stop if someone higher up told him to. In our line of work we face countless of monsters and inequities, yet he is still able to keep up his faith where everyone has at least a little bit of good in them. He is able to sacrifice his career for his strong beliefs and that is extremely commendable and very hard to find in a person nowadays. _

"Thanks Gina." Coop said quickly. She had one of the nicest things to say about him. About the whole team really. Everyone knew that Gina thought highly of all of them. But hearing the compliments out loud was made them all feel appreciated. Of course Gina was still blushing because all of these were being read.

"So it's my turn." Mick smirked. Strangely he was almost nervous to hear what Gina thought about him.

_I am thankful for Mick because out of the whole team I am the closest to him. We sit together while working, not only at the compound but also in conference rooms and other places local cops set out for us. And other times too. We arrive at work around the same time, when we are walking to sites... It is pretty scary how close. Sometimes I arrive at work and we are dressed similarly. And not on purpose too. But hey, he is my semi-partner and I don't mind. I trust and respect him and I think he thinks the same of me. And that means a lot considering he doesn't trust many people in his life. It is probably from his youth, but Mick is very caring too. Prophet once told me about how he dealt with the kids in New Hampshire. That would have been cute to see. I can also tell that while he is a sniper: he loves his job. Not just catching killers and bad guys, but he likes helping people, which makes him very admirable and a great agent. But it he almost takes it to the point where some people might feel that he is reckless sometimes. Like the time he went out on the roof in the Chicago sniper case for me. Or where he and Prophet went back into a bus with a bomb in it to save that little kid who was too scared to come out. That was way too close for comfort. Actually we have had way too many close calls. I always have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that he is going to screw up and get hurt one day, even though Mick knows his limits, and is a former British SAS. Good thing either Prophet or I are right next to him. _

"Aw are you worried about me?" Mick teased. Or flirted. It just depended on whom you asked.

"You're lucky." Gina laughed back. "Without me you would die or something."

"Can't argue with you there love. And for the record I do trust you." Mick grinned back at the blonde.

"Thanks." Gina said softly.

"Okay, I think I might of gagged a bit." Beth complained. Even though it was mid-morning, it was way to early to be dealing with the two in her mind.

"You know," mused Prophet, looking across the table at them. "You guys do dress kind of the same."

"Hey you know you're right Gina. You and Mick are dressed similarly today." Sam observed. Looking at the two of them, the team saw that Mick was wearing a dark leather jacket and a dark reddish t/shirt with dark jeans and dark shoes. And then Gina was wearing a deep pink shirt, a dark black blazer and dark blue jeans and black boots. Their hair was similar too. Mick had his kind of sticking up in some places. And Gina had hers in kind of a ponytail with a poof.

"Do you stalk Gina or something Mick?" Prophet asked laughing. "The following around, dressing alike..." He trailed off staring at the two. Who were actually sitting right next to each other at the conference table.

"It is probably just coincidence eh love?" Mick laughed half heartly. By now Mick and Gina were all bashful and blushing, looking everywhere except into the eyes of each other and their teammates.

"Yeah probably." Gina smiled still kind of embarrassed. She was glad her turn was over though. She had nothing to hide but everything (the last part) had been a little bit too embarrassing for her. Now it was time for one of the other two to go.

"So who will it be now?" She asked trying to move on, taking another blank slip from the 'pile.'

"Aw come on Gina." Mick almost pleaded. " Don't you wan to keep talking about our feelings and whatnot?"

"Just one of you pick a piece of paper." Gina said, rolling her eyes.

Mick tried to look at Coop daringly, like challenging him to take the marked slip. He let Coop take one and he unfolded the one left on the table.

"You rigged this." Mick complained loudly, crossing his arm. "It's not fair."

"Aw don't complain little Micky." Beth said sarcastically. Everyone was giggling at Mick's attitude. It would of been adorable if he wasn't approaching his thirties and was 5 instead. "Everyone else went."

"Whatever." Mick whined. "Go ahead Cooper. Don't forget you have to go too."

* * *

><p>AN: First of all in the last chapter I forgot to say Happy Thanksgiving. And I am being to run out of things to say about each person. This was probably only so long because of the Mick/Gina stuff. So any suggestions would be helpful lol. I resisted the urge to put hearts and stuff all around Gina's blurb about Mick. Anyways thanks for those who are reading and reviewing! They make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Mick's Assignment

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. I couldn't of paid for it.

The whole giving thanks assignment concept was lent to me by emberelle; check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Mick's Assignment<p>

Mick grumbled. It wasn't like he didn't like his teammates. He did. They were his American family. They knew he liked them, and he knew they liked him. They just did better not mentioning that they all liked each other. Sticking to teasing and fighting each other was good enough for him. He really wished that he didn't write some of the things that he wrote. Too much sap and stuff. And besides, he didn't really get the assignment. Probably did it wrong or something. Thanksgiving and other American holidays confused him.

"Okay Mick, you ready?" Sam asked, smiling himself. There was nothing more fun to tease around than a grumpy, pouting, British FBI Agent.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Mick said, hoping it wouldn't be so bad. Praying that it wouldn't be so bad. And he hasn't prayed in years - his religion had lapsed a bit.

_Well, let me think, I'll start with "Grampa." I see Prophet sort of like my older brother. I don't have too many people outwith my special forces team who are that close to me, but eh I would say Prophet is my brother. My much, much, much older brother. We joke around and fight each other – for an old guy he can talk back to me anytime. Him, Gina and me do have fun though. Like when he got sprayed with mace that one time in Indianapolis. Gina and I guffawed about that for days. I think there is still a picture on her phone somewhere. Or maybe Garcia has it. Despite all of that stuff he always has my back. Whether it is in life or out in the field. He also doesn't bother me like the girls do about my conquests or whatever. Which is pretty nice. He has saved my ass from Beth a lot of times regarding that kind of stuff. Like when I was yakking to Lisa or Aleece or whoever that was. Prophet can also scare the kecks off a chap from one little look and then calm a crowd down in another. Like he can go scare the shit out of someone in interrogation and probably work as a birthday clown for a little kids party right after. Well maybe not a clown because I guess some Americans find them frightening. So he is the most "Zen" and calm guy I know sometimes. He is always there for any of us, and would never leave anyone behind or let anyone give up. He is kind of like military, but not really I think. If we were ever in a situation, I don't know about him, but I'd take more than a couple of bullets for Prophet._

"Aw wasn't that adorable." Gina said, laughing. "Long much Mick?" Mick was going to have the longest assignment she guessed. Mostly because of the example and stuff he talked about in between praises.

"I don't get Thanksgiving." Mick mumbled back, hiding a grin.

"Much, much much older Mick?" Prophet asked, though clearly flattered about his new compliments.

"Sounds about right." Beth cut in, giving a blow to Prophet.

"Yup, much much much older." Mick repeated again with a bigger grin. He was pretty okay so far with Prophet's letter, but his assignment was put in the order of easiest to hardest to write about. Which meant things could get worse.

_So now it is the smashing olde Beth's turn. Let me think here. Beth is nice and good and whatever. She is one of the smartest in terms of the whole terrorism and other aspects of the FBI because she has been on so many teams before. I don't know why. It is probably because she can't shut her trap. But hey that's what our team fancies about her. She is an outspoken person but usually when she is outspoken, she is right. Well, just about the case stuff. And don't tell her I said that. We only have room for my ego on this team. Beth is also pretty good profiler because of all the experience she has. While me and Coop have military experience, she has experience in I think everything else. So I guess it isn't a bad thing that she has been in all those teams. Plus she adds to the dynamics of the team. Like for example Gina, Prophet, and I can pick on her, and she can pick on us back. So she isn't a stick in the mud all of the time. I would probably take a couple of bullets for Beth too._

"Aw Mick, you think I'm smart." Beth laughed at a blushing Mick. He had been blushing and bashful a lot today.

"Don't let it get to your head or anything Beth." Mick muttered back.

"Yeah that's right. We only have room for Mick's ego." Gina snickered nudging her coworkers.

"That's a lot of compliments today Mick, are you okay?" laughed Prophet from across the table. Everybody had fun making fun of their sniper, each taking turns until Sam stopped it.

"Okay guys, Mick has had enough." He said, trying hard to keep a straight face. So far all the assignments were going well. No one was seriously offended, or felt extremely awkward or uncomfortable. The only things that had been said were the things everyone already knew, but just hadn't been brought up by the group. Hopefully it would stay this way.

_I would say that Cooper is one of my mentors. He is one of my oldest mates considering I met him all the way in Fallujah way back when. Though the whole situation was a horrible and frightening mission, I'm glad I went because I would of never met Coop or be where I am today with the whole FBI deal. Cooper is also a pretty good team leader. One of the best I've ever worked for. He knows when to push someone and when to give them space. I think he knows all of our potential and us better than we do. Like when we were in Fallujah together, he told me I would make a great profiler and here I am today. He hand picked Prophet from prison and then he recruited Gina even after her father said no. Which is pretty cool or odd. Maybe very odd. Coop looks out for everyone silently and is always there for us when we need him. It is kind of creepy how he lives in the apartment just across the street from the boozer we usually go to. He doesn't always have drinks with us, but I know he is always looking out the window watching us leave or something. Somehow if when we all get wasted there is always a cab nearby and I'm pretty sure that is because of his doing. Also, he can keep calm under pressure and deal with people from serial killers to victim's families to high ranked officials and politicians. Most people are either a people person or highly trained and intelligent, and Coop happens to be both. Of course I would die for the man as I have told people in other teams._

The rest of the team looked at the two smiling. There was nothing really to tease or joke about, but it wasn't an unpleasant mood in the room either.

"Hey thanks Mick." Sam said. He was very honored by the things the sniper said. They had been friends for awhile and respected each other but never quite said it out loud.

"No problem mate." Mick said by quickly with a smile. He liked what he said about Coop, but he was still worried about what he said for the next person. It was a bit long to say the least. "Okay, let's get the rest of my turn over with." He said quietly.

Gina smiled with expectancy, while Beth and Prophet smirked at each other. This was going to be interesting.

_Gina, Gina, Gina. There are many, many things to say about her. She is an intelligent, badass, tough, kind, understanding, and very pretty girl. Very, very pretty. First of all she isn't an idiot. Most people judge her based on her looks, but one of her strongest skill is her mind. She can think quick or sometimes quicker than the rest of the team, and sometimes even me. I shouldn't mention that to her though. Next, Gina is very tough. She isn't as smashing as a marksman as me, but I've seen her shoot every weapon available to our FBI field. She can run just as fast as any of the guys too. I thought I saw her in the San Francisco case almost outrun Agent Morgan. Oh, and fight off anybody. I've seen her arrest and cuff many uncooperative bad chaps. Kind of like me, she has dealt with issues in her life regarding her parents. But I'm not worried because she is a tough grown up who can handle herself. Not some damsel in distress all the time like some of the broads I have to deal with. She is one of the kindest and most understanding FBI agents out there too. Though we mostly give her to the female victims, she knows exactly what to say to our victims, male or female. She also knows how to tread lightly when it comes to Prophet, Beth and me too. Out of a lot of people, she has coaxed the most info about my life from me in such a sort amount of time. I trust her as much as I trust Coop or my special forces mates and I haven't known her for that long. Sometimes it feels like I've known her forever or something and that is strange for me. Unlike me, she can stay nice with everybody. From idiotic pratts who happen to be witnesses to despicable serial killers. There aren't really enough words in the world to describe Gina really. Out of the whole team, I think she is the one who can brighten the mood up. Just by being there. Well, at least my mood. But anyways, I'm am very, very, very, grateful that I met her and she is in the unit. I would take down an army for Gina.  
><em>

By now Mick looked a little sunken in his seat and was very red. He blushed and smiled and scowled, trying to think of what emotion would look like he didn't really care. Gina was quiet and a bit flustered, but it seemed like she was very pleased by Mick's comments. Beth, Sam, and Prophet looked between the two expectantly. They waited throughout a quick, awkward, silence before someone decided to break it.

"Wow Mick, that was a lot." Prophet whistled. Hopefully Mick would be okay with this. Prophet thought that he did a bit of over sharing. And that always tended to be awkward.

"Thanks Mick." Gina smiled at him. She was a little red, but still gave a genuine smile.

"No problem love." Mick replied back with a quick smile. He was still embarrassed but really liked that smile Gina gave him.

Finally to rescue everyone from the self-conscious atmosphere, Cooper cleared his throat. He would give the two time later to work out their little kinks later.

"Okay. My turn now I guess." He said, while the team silently thanked him for saving them.

* * *

><p>AN: Good, another chapter done. Hmmm, I think Mick's chapter was alright. I didn't have much time to edit, but I liked it so there you guys go. In my family Thanksgiving lasts about three or four days because there are so many people to visit, so I haven't had much time. And high school starts again tomorrow so then I have school and sports and stuff. There are about 3 chapters left, maybe 4 at the most, so I think I'll get them done eventually. And of course I'm working on my other story too. I'll write more often when winter break starts. So hopefully I won't have everybody waiting too long. Thanks for readingreviewing/favoriting/alerting this story!


	6. Chapter 6: Sam's Assignment

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. I couldn't of paid for it.

The whole giving thanks assignment concept was lent to me by emberelle; check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

Chapter 5: Sam's Assignment

* * *

><p>Coop cleared his throat as everyone looked up at him expectantly. Coop wasn't that uncomfortable about reading this letter. They all knew he would have some kind of high praise for them. But it was still going to be fun getting compliments from the boss. Well sometimes they wouldn't really consider him the boss. More like a fellow coworker. But still. This would be interesting.<p>

_SSA Mick Rawson: To start off, he excels in many areas of specialized weaponry, such as explosives, long distance rifles, and much more. These skills are very useful for the team, as seen in the LDSK case in Chicago and most likely more cases to come. While most people think that is his main and only specialty, Agent Rawson is also a good profiler. While he has not gone through the conventional training for profilers, he always contributes just as much as everyone else, if not more. Agent Rawson also has excellent instincts and always has the backs of the rest of the team, while not putting himself at risk. He is also pretty intelligent too. During many cases, he is able to process bullet trajectory and rule out different factors in his head, saving the team a lot of time. While it could have been under better circumstances and possibly under a different outcome, I am glad I met him while investigating for the British Special Forces and extremely glad he accepted the invitation to be in my Red Cell team. He is extremely clever from all his days in other law enforcement from the British military to Interpol, and he has experience no one else on the team has. He is not as egotistical as some might think, actually quite the opposite once you really get to know him. Agent Rawson is an extremely valuable asset to the FBI._

Mick grinned and politely punched Sam a little. "Aw Coop, you are getting soft or something."

"Yeah." Beth snorted playfully. "Intelligent? Not egotistic? What is this?"

"I know right?" Prophet and Gina agreed, both smiling at Mick.

Sam laughed at their comments. "Okay guys. Don't gang up on Mick here." He cleared his throat and started again.

_SSA Gina LaSalle: Agent LaSalle is one of the smartest, young agents I know. I plucked her straight out of the academy and have never regretted it. She knows all sorts of statistics and information about all sorts of crimes. She can name many different, old serial killers, their name, time, and MO. Before I picked her and she met the team, she already knew a bit about Mick, Prophet, and Beth. There will never be anyone close to Dr. Spenser Reid in Hotch's team, but she is the closest person we've got. All her statistics come in handy, and sometimes they are the key to solving cases. Out of the three, I believe that Agent LaSalle finds and manages information the fastest. She is very careful and detail oriented. She was able to find a single taxi that was used in a crime for one case. In our line of work, the guns and shooting takes up a very small amount of our time, while gathering information and other busy work is the bulk of our job. She also usually follows all protocol, unless it is absolutely necessary to break it. Besides the fact that she is a young female on the team, Agent LaSalle is great at talking to victims and families. She is least intimidating one out of the team, and she can always truly sympathize with the families. Overall, she is a great agent to work with and have._

Gina smiled embarrassedly. She wasn't used to all the compliments. Espeally on her work and intelligence. But she loved it either way.

"Wow, getting compliments from the boss eh love?" Mick teased her. "Nice isn't it?"

After poking Mick at his side, Gina turned to Sam. "Thanks Coop." she grinned. She didn't have to say much, but Sam could figure out that it meant a lot to her. The compliments meant a lot to everyone.

"No problem." He replied back.

_SSA Jonathan Sims: Another controversial person that I have not regretted being on the team is Agent Sims. He is an excellent member of the team, and I will not hesitate to defend him against those who think otherwise. Agent Sims is usually the most observant in the team, always quiet and polite until he knows the whole story. He can always speak up and ask the right questions or contribute a correct profile however. His experience in a federal prison is also extremely useful in cases and this experience cannot be found with any other agent in our agency. Agent Sims also has a great attitude for being in the FBI. For the most part, he is very faithful in our line of work and in America's justice system. Under most conditions, he is extremely calm and patient. With unsubs, he is always this calm and patient yet intense guy. That, combined with all the profiling skills, makes him an ideal interrogator for the team. Personally, being one of the oldest, he is always concerned over the rest of the team, and he will do anything to help them, even if he does not show it sometime._

"Thanks Coop." Prophet told Sam. While the assignment was getting a bit repetitive now, he still loved hear the praise. It was nice and made everyone feel good before the upcoming holidays.

"Aw, Prophet you really care about us don't you old man." Gina teased this time.

"Yeah," Mick laughed joining in. "You really love me don't you eh?"

"Of course I do Mick. You the most." Prophet said semi-sarcastically, smiling at the team.

"I knew there was something going on." Beth added.

Sam just kept grinning at his team. It was unusual for him to be this quiet. But he still enjoyed the moment.

_SSSA Beth Griffith: Agent Griffith is another great member on our team. Career wise, it would have been great for her to accept the job offer about heading an anti-terrorism team up in New York, but I am very glad that she stayed. She would have been a great team leader, as she can lead her co-workers here when I am not gone. And it is hard when someone who is an equal becomes the boss, but she handled the lead well. Agent Griffith can also talk to people and manage the publicity better than the rest of the team can. She is the only other agent on the team that handles press conferences, and in our off-case time, she talks in seminars on a long list of subjects, from what I hear in the academy and in schools recruiting people to the FBI. Agent Griffith has been on so many different teams that she brings a variety of resources from different parts of the FBI. This knowledge comes in handy in many cases. Agent Griffith is also a great profiler like the rest of the team, coming up with key pieces that help us find the unsubs._

Beth grinned at Sam. Sam nodded back. They didn't really need to add words to say "thanks" and "your welcome" to the compliments Sam made. They already knew how the other felt. Or had a guess anyways.

"Finally, its all over." Mick shouted. As much as he loved all the gushy "I love you" stuff, it was starting to get long. Plus it had been a long time. They were all getting stir-crazy.

The team started to get up and stretch out of their seats and headed towards the door.

Sam quickly took control of the team and stopped them. He decided that the team couldn't just get over and forget what had happened. Maybe if he pushed them together, they would talk a bit more. "Hey it's almost lunch." He stated. "Mick, Gina, why don't you two go around and pick up some Chinese food. Get everyone their regulars. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me." Prophet agreed. "I'm getting hungry anyways. And yeah, just get what we usually have."

"Alright." Gina said, heading out the door. "Come on Mick, you can drive."

Mick followed her out the door.

"Well what do we do?" Prophet asked. He really didn't want to do any paperwork after this.

"Hmmm, you know. Do paperwork, clear the table for lunch." Coop said, walking out of the door himself. "I'm heading to my office to figure out what to do with these."

"Guess it is just you and me Prophet." Beth muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas everybody! And if you don't celebrate Christmas Happy December! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated since November. Like I just got out of school yesterday. Yeah. My school district sucks for keeping me in that long. But now I have about 2 weeks to write so that's good. I will finish this story, and then maybe finish my other story before I got back to school. There is only 1 more chapter maybe. Anyways hopefully I did Cooper some justice. I was trying to go fast, so that's why it is so short. I think the next one will be longer though. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review if you can!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

The Secrets of Thanks

I do not own Criminal Minds. I couldn't of paid for it.

The whole giving thanks assignment concept was lent to me by emberelle; check out her NCIS: Los Angeles story called Falling Leaves and Crumbling Walls!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Epilogue<p>

Mick/Gina

Mick cleared his throat awkwardly. He had just called their local Chinese place, and now they were on their way to pick the food up. After he and Gina got into the car, their ride was filled up with small talk. Weather, work, and small mentioning of holiday plans. But now, the car was mostly silent with nothing to talk about or distract them. He coughed a little again.

"Hey you okay?" Gina asked, trying to say something.

"Um yeah." He replied back. If it wasn't dreadfully uncomfortable then, it was now. He quietly cursed the stupid assignment that somehow caused him to over share on his feelings and what not. It was not like he didn't mean them. He really did. He did consider her his partner. And he did really enjoy her presence and everything. And trust her he guessed. But those thoughts were too personal. They just wasn't like him. The thoughts were never meant to be shared. And this whole tense situation confirmed it. He and Gina had never once had such a painful car ride. And they were just a couple minutes in. He stole a quick look at his colleague. Beautiful as always, but she looked just as uncomfortable as he did.

Meanwhile, Gina was sitting around thinking in the passenger seat. She knew that they couldn't just forget about this. But she didn't know if they should talk about it. It would just change way too much between them. And she didn't know if it was for good. If it weren't then she would forever miss their amazing dynamic. There was just too much to lose, and she did not know what to do. She took a quick peek at Mick just as after he did. Sighing quietly, they both went over each situation and conversation in their heads, trying to figure out what their next move would be. Or should be. No one really knew. Finally, one spoke up.

She too wished that she had the guts to say more. But as she finished, they were already at the Chinese place.

They both got out of the car and walked across the parking lot together. And then had an awkward door thing, when they decided who would step in first and hold the door and everything. Usually they would just laugh at this, Mick would say something about being a gentlemen, and Gina banter back. Finally, with people talking in the background, one of them spoke up.

"So… some assignment eh love?" Mick asked. He figured that since he was the one who over shared, he should be the one to speak up first. Plus Mick Rawson, the cocky, egotistical bachelor, had a hard time waiting for Gina to speak up. It was just too unbearably embarrassing for the both of them.

"Yeah," Gina said, following along. "I can't believe someone in the psyche department would think of that."

"Yeah." Mick replied back, still thinking of what to say. "So listen, about our letters… They were something right?"

"Uh yeah, they definitely were." Gina said. She couldn't think of what to say after. And both cringed at the silence that settled between them while they thought of what to say.

"You are my partner though." Gina spoke up again, looking out the restaurant window. Might as well get a little serious now and get the whole thing over with.

"Yeah. Same here." Mick replied back, trying to focus on something else. "And you know that I do trust you right love? " He added as an afterthought. "And don't worry. I'll try not to get killed. But I would take down a whole army for you. I guess." He stopped before he could ramble on. There was a lot to say, but he didn't know how to say it. Or if it should be said in the first place.

"Yeah. I know." She answered back. And then finally looking at him, she said, "The feelings are mutual." And then she quickly added, "And umm, thanks for the compliments. I would take an army just for you too."

"No problem love." Mick responded back quietly.

They finally had the guts to look each other in the eye. And somehow, all the awkward tension went away. It was strange to both of them, but it seemed like they figured out the issues telepathically. Usually either Gina or Mick would say something, but there was already too much awkward tension for one day.

"Number 69." The guy at the register called out, breaking their eye contact. As they went up to pay and collect everything, both kind of thought that there was something more there. But like they both thought earlier, it had been one long day already.

"Mmmm. Smells good right?" Gina commented, trying to get the conversation back up again. "Here give me a couple of bags, we don't want to spill them all or anything."

"Fine take these two." He gestured to his left hand. "And yes, they do look nice. Prophet and Beth wouldn't mind if we sampled eh love?" Mick answered back. He was glad that there was finally something to talk about.

"Woah there, you want to disturb Beth the serial killer?" Gina laughed jokingly, also happy with the conversation.

"Yeah you are right. Don't want to die over Chinese food." Mick smirked back.

"Wait… Did Mick Rawson admit someone else is right?" gasped mockingly, while they got into the SUV.

"Come on love. Don't ruin a moment." Mick replied back smiling. "Besides, if you mention it again, I will deny it." He turned on the car and they started their quick drive back to the office.

* * *

><p>Beth and Prophet<p>

"Well, that was interesting right?" Prophet started as they walked towards their somewhat office. There wasn't anything else to make conversation of. Cold cases were boring.

"I know. It sucked. You know how we all love sharing." Beth snorted back.

"Yeah. I'm a bit suspicious over the whole psych department thing though." Prophet wondered. "I've never heard of them do something like that before."

"It is weird. I don't think Coop came up with it himself though." Beth answered back. "It didn't look like he was excited to read his letter aloud too."

"Yeah. Whatever man. It is over with. While I love compliments, the whole thing had too much sharing." Prophet stated. "Plus we all know what the other was usually going to say."

"I know right? Beth agreed. "You know that we all trust you, and we always will have your back after the whole jail thing right?" She said a bit quieter, diverting her eyes to her computer screen. She really hated going into the sappy subjects, but after today it seemed better just to get them over with.

"Yeah." Prophet replied back. "And if you ever go missing, the team will find you." He added while fiddling with something across the room. Might as well say something nice in return. He hated doing these things. Even though they were profilers who could read emotions and whatnot, they still weren't good with talking about feelings and whatever.

"And so everyone else's interpretation of everyone was fun to listen to too." Beth changed the tone. Those couple of seconds of voluntarily being nice to each other was good enough for her.

"I don't know why Mick said you weren't a stick in the mud." Prophet teased, while filing away some paperwork.

"Don't forget Prophet, Gina said you were a really big softie." Beth retorted back.

"Hmm yeah. I don't know why we said you weren't like a serial killer." Prophet countered back childishly. It was nice making fun of each other he thought. It was normal.

"And don't forget about our resident blonde and Brit." Beth smirked. She knew there was something going on there. But both too stubborn to admit it though she thought.

"I know. Especially Mick's and Gina's." Prophet laughed thinking over their letters.

"Even I have to admit that was funny." Beth laughed back, remembering. "Mick is totally a stalker or something. Gina is right with all the clothing and similarities."

"Yeah." Prophet said thoughtfully. "You know I do feel a little third-wheelish when I go out on the field with them."

"Hey Prophet," Beth mused with a scheming glint in her eye. "How long do you think it would take before they got together?"

"What? Is that a bet?" Prophet grinned. "I'm going to say a couple of months."

"Really?" Beth responded. "You know I could see them ignoring everything. I mean Mick isn't the one to ask a girl out on a date. He is too used to girls throwing themselves at him." Beth snorted thinking over her foreign coworker.

"Good point." Prophet agreed, spinning around slightly in his chair. "And Gina is too shy and a bit goody-goody. She isn't going to launch herself on him. But I still think it will happen eventually."

"Okay, $100 each. You say 4-5 months, and I say we live in their uncomfortable tension forever." Beth stated. "Deal?"

"Deal." Prophet agreed. "Come on, let's go get plates and stuff. They'll be back with lunch soon."

* * *

><p>Cooper<p>

Sam Cooper was still sort of confused about the whole assignment. He wasn't really sure how those letters got back onto his desk. Or why the psyche department didn't contact him or anything after he sent the letters. But in the meantime, he decided to find an envelope to stuff the letters in, while going over them one by one.

First there was Prophet. His was very neutral, he commented on everything. Coop bet that everyone really liked Prophet's. There was no drama, no revealing secrets, but the whole thing still made everyone feel good.

Chuckling a little, he thought of Beth's assignment. It was her usual sarcastic self. He didn't like profiling his team, but it seemed like she needed someone to reassure her that she was welcomed on the team. And everyone's letters did so he didn't have to worry about that.

Gina's letter seemed very natural. Their youngest member had no real issues complimenting the team, which was good and reassuring. Except for her little part on Mick, she wasn't fidgeting in her seat while he read hers. Sam could bet that something between his youngest agents. Hopefully Red Cell teams have different fraternization rules for their sake. And that they could stay professional if anything happened.

Speaking of Mick, his letters were more rambled than the rest. Almost like he was trying to avoid the question. But Sam knew that he considered the team family, so there was no need to worry. The whole Gina thing was uncomfortable for everyone though, and he hoped the two would work it out while they got lunch.

For his own letter, it was pretty formal. He was the team leader and all, and he had to sound formal. He was pretty okay with what he said and it was pretty easy to write. He liked his team, trusted them and that's why he picked his raggedy group. Prophet from jail, Beth off from multiple other teams, Gina straight from the academy, and Mick from overseas. And he knew that the team knew he respected him.

Coop stuffed the letters into an envelope and stuck them on a shelf. He would give them up if the department asked. He looked at the time and was surprised to see a lot of time had gone by while he reflected on the letters. His eyes drifted towards the window that led to the offices. Gina and Mick had come back with lunch, seeming okay with each other. Prophet and Beth were fighting like normal too. So there were no problems. Everything was good.

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia<p>

Ms. Penelope Garcia was sitting in her seat, almost squealing with delight. She had just hacked into the Red Cell team gym/offices' security tapes and watched live as a certain team talked about their feelings. "I knew this was a great idea." She whispered to herself.

She loved all of the FBI teams that she was assigned to, but they all were really bad about talking among themselves. She googled it and found this little ruse, and decided to experiment first with her Red Cell team.

Penelope recalled, she sent out the email guised as someone from the psyche department to the team leader. And of course he wouldn't have suspected anything out of the ordinary with her email; she was one of the best hackers of course. She had sent the letters he emailed back to her own personal devices, and told him to read it aloud to the team. And then had gotten some snacks to watch.

She watched everyone get all squirmish and cute as they listened to their compliments. Everyone had their insecurities she thought, and the letters had all reassured everyone that they were wanted on the team. Not to mention she could now press Mick and Gina together. "That would be a fun side project." She mused. With a couple of clicks, she then also checked up on them in their office. For a second she analyzed them eating lunch, smiling as she saw no negative repercussions.

Penelope switched her screen back to her regular team's cubical, deciding quickly that she was going to try her idea once again.

AN: First of all, this is the last chapter sadly. I lied lol. I was going to have each of their conversation things be a chapter each, but I just decided to squish it all into one. It's funny how the epilogue is longer than most of the chapters. So anyways, this last chapter was just all their reactions to what happened. If you don't really know already I kind of ship Mick and Gina together. I like kind of writing their awkward should we or should we not get together relationship. Not the best at it, but it is still fun. And then Prophet and Beth were there too because I was planning to write about Sam, and I felt bad about leaving them out. I think I really like the Garcia ending. Just because she is part of the team too and I needed to put her somewhere.

Anyways, gosh this is done. And again, thanks to emberelle for letting me use her prompt. Thanks to Lover of Reid, priestessofwords, Yeto, Yammy1983, jbperkins322, K., diana17over, angel1983, and abcdefghijjigfedcba, for reviewing, favoriting or alerting this. And also then everyone else who read this! Thanks for putting up with my writing and grammar skills lol. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
